Back to life
by Nayeli-NaruHina22
Summary: ese montón de raros y ruidosos han logrado sacar de sus casillas a Jashin y Kami y como consecuencia los han mandado de regreso a la vida, pero como no los podían mandar así como así. los han dejado al cargo del rubio Uzumaki ¿En qué enredos lo meterán ese montón de raritos resucitados? Intento de comedia lea bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**____Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son de Kishimoto yo sólo los he agarrado para desahogar el montón de azúcar que tengo en la sangre._

**-+ Back to life +-**

Todo parecía tranquilo en los confines del más allá, bueno, no todo…

-El arte es efímero- alegó un rubio con una estatuilla de arcilla en mano.

-El arte es eterno- Habló un pelirrojo, con una marioneta en mano.

-Tobi es un chico bueno- Habló un tipo raro con una máscara naranja.

-¿Quién rompió mi origami?- Exclamó una chica peli azul.

-Mi hermano intentó destruir Konoha- Un pelinegro estaba con aire deprimido en una esquina.

-Madara, me engañó- al lado del pelinegro estaba un pelirrojo con ojos con líneas moradas.

-Están gastando mucho- exclamó un tipo raro e intimidante.

-¿qué te pasa? Ni siquiera nos cobran por nada imbécil, que se joda todo el mundo y una mierda con este estúpido dios, Kami me lo paso por los…- Continuó hablando en voz de grito hasta que recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Podrían callarse, montón de raritos, ustedes y los de konoha ya me tienen harto, uno de ellos hablando no sé qué chingaderas acerca del jodido destino, no sé cómo los aguantaban en vida-exclamó Kami-sama Notablemente irritado por el desorden que hacían el montón de desquiciados con los que le tocó lidiar –Si supieran el descanso que tuve cuando, los usaron con el Edo-tensei, pero ahora que gracias al rubio cojonudo ese, todo el mundo Shinobi está en paz a mí me toca lidiar con el montón de fenómenos, ¡haría cualquier cosa por librarme de ustedes!-

-con que cualquier cosa ¿eh?-

-dime que quieres y te lo doy, ya estoy harto Jashin-

-Ok, mira lo que tienes que hacer es simple, mándalos de vuelta a la tierra y allá que lidien con ellos los que los mataron y como bonus deshazte de algunos que están a mi cuidado es que son insoportables-

-No es tan mala idea, trae para acá a esa bola de raros porque los voy a mandar-

Total que a todos los espíritus ruidosos y desordenados del mudo Shinobi los reunieron.

-Hmmm… Ya sé a todos los vamos a mandar con el rubio idiota ese para que vea lo que es la paz- Decidieron Kami y Jashin en susurros.

-Hecho… Bola de zánganos, raritos y desquiciados, debido a que ni Kami, ni yo los aguantamos se les ha concedido la libertad de volver a la vida, pero escúchenme bien los vuelven a matar y les juro que les pateo el culo por toda la eternidad-

-wohooo-hicieron una ovación todos los que iban a ser resucitados

-A partir del momento en que lleguen allá, que dan al cargo de Uzumaki Naruto- Declaró Kami.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy era un hermoso y pacífico día en la villa de Konohagakure, un rubio con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes iba paseando tranquilamente de camino a su casa. Cuando de repente se escuchó un enorme estruendo en las afueras de la aldea y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar. Si bien no sabía que era lo que se iba a encontrar, jamás imaginó que sería lo que se encontró.

Frente a él había un animal enorme, aún más que una invocación.

-Eh tú ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- Vociferó el rubio

-Kami-Sama y Jashin-Sama me han enviado a darle un recado a Uzumaki Naruto, mocoso- Exclamó el animal

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, que es lo que quieres conmigo-

-Así que eres tú, wow esto sí que fue fácil, toma mocoso- Dijo el animal para acto seguido dejarle caer un gran pergamino y esfumarse.

-¿qué fue eso?- Apareció Tsunade en escena

-No lo sé, dijo que me estaba buscando de parte de Kami y Jashin, yo le pregunté que: ¿qué es lo que quería conmigo?, me entregó el pergamino y se esfumó- Le contestó Naruto

-Kami y Jashin, ellos te mandaron algo Si claro, y yo soy la mejor apostadora del mundo- Le dijo Tsunade con sarcasmo y luego pum le cayó una botellita de vidrio con un mensajito que decía: "Tsunade Senju, Nosotros le enviamos algo a Naruto y TÚ NO ERES NI SIQUIERA UNA MALA APOSTADORA eres pésima (¬.¬) Atte: Jashin y Kami (n.n)"

Naruto no se aguantó y soltó tal carcajada que casi se orina de la risa.

-Ok Jashin y Kami te enviaron algo, y que esperas para abrirlo- Naruto entusiasmado abrió el pergamino y encontró un mensaje que decía así: "Uzumaki Naruto, tú que eres un emisario de la paz has sido elegido para llevar a cabo una importante tarea, sólo pon un poco de Sangre en el sello de abajo y tendrás los detalles de la misión" el rubio hizo lo que se le había indicado y un saco enorme apareció y de él se escuchaban muchos quejidos y discusiones y posteriormente, le cayó una notita que decía: "bien una vez que ha sido entregado el encargo no aceptamos quejas ni devoluciones y más te vale que nadie vuelva (¬.¬) Atte: Jashin y Kami (n.n)"

-eh? A qué se refieren con volver? Quién no debe volver?- Preguntó Tsunade

De repente se empezaron a escuchar muchas quejas y reclamos provenientes del enorme saco para después este desaparecer con un puff y frente a ellos se encontraba un revoltijo de extremidades y cabezas

-Malditos degenerados cuando sepa quién me está manoseando me las van a pagar ´ttebanne-

-Jiraiya-sensei, podría dejar de manosear a mi esposa-

-montón de ateos estúpidos podrían quitarse de encima o si no les voy a patear el trasero-

-Mi sasuke-chan casi consigue destruir Konoha, no cabe duda de que es un ninja muy poderoso-

-ah sí pues mi Narutín lo detuvo, así que él es más poderoso-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritó Naruto y su grito se escuchó por todo el mundo Shinobi.

**Sinceramente no sé ni de donde salió esto (segura que no ¬¬) bueno tal vez del bonche de paletas y dulces que le quité a mi sobrinito y es que ando bien alborotada y tengo un montón de ideas, si tengo suerte y logro sacar algo más lo subo. (Pero que no sea tan basura como este)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son de Kishimoto._

**-+ Back to life +-**

-Podrías dejar de gritar ya Naruto? Esta bien que tengas unos pulmones fuertes pero esto es una exageración ya llevas 5 minutos gritando- El rubio paró su serie de alaridos y volteó a ver al grupo de "raritos" resucitados y después a Tsunade, para después volver la vista a los resucitados y así consecutivamente durante un minuto.

-Yo pensé que te alegraría verme de nuevo- Dijo una voz para después abrirse paso entre el grupo y dirigirse hacia el rubio, pero fue interceptado por un golpe de Tsunade.

-¿Sabes lo que sufrimos por tu idiotez?- Le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes bien que si hubiera regresado jamás hubiera tenido otra oportunidad y esa información era sumamente importante- Iba a decir algo más pero una figura naranjada se abalanzó hacia él

-Ero-sennin- Murmuraba Naruto entre el llanto

-¿Qué, acaso nosotros estamos pintados o qué?- Exclamó con voz chillona una pelirroja

-Shina-chan…-Comenzó a decir un rubio, pero la misma figura se dirigió a ellos y por la velocidad los derribó.

-okaa-san, otou-san Bienvenidos de vuelta- Susurró el rubio que ahora era un manojo de lágrimas. Pero siempre hay alguien que tiene que arruinar los buenos momentos.

-Es una vergüenza que un mocoso llorón sea el que nos haya derrotado- Exclamó Kakuzu y una décima de segundo después tenía enfrente a Naruto con una cara seria y un Kunai en su garganta, A Kushina con una cara molesta y a Minato con un Rasengan en mano.

-Has interrumpido nuestro momento, te mereces un castigo lento y doloroso- Exclamó Kushina con voz tétrica. En ese momento Tsunade detuvo la paliza que le estaba dando a Jiraiya y decidió poner orden a todo esto.

-Tranquilícense, Naruto recuerda lo que te dijeron _Nadie_ debe volver- les dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra nadie y en ese momento los tres se tranquilizaron. Varios grupos de ninjas comenzaron a llegar al lugar y más de uno se impactó al reconocer a algunos de los que fueron "resucitados".

-De acuerdo, todos ustedes hagan una fila. Y si alguno trata de escapar, no me importa lo que hayan dicho Jashin y Kami yo mismo los mato- todos hicieron lo que les dijo el rubio ya que se habían atemorizado un poquito con el tono y la mirada que lo dijo. Tsunade de quien sabe dónde sacó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir el nombre uno por uno de todos los resucitados.

-Muy bien en total son 45- Declaró Tsunade

-Nani? Tantos. No sé dónde los voy a meter- Exclamó el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos y PUM le cayó una botellita de vidrio con un mensajito en la cabeza.

-Auch- se quejó el rubio –Qué no pueden mandar los mensajes de otra forma?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza y PUM le cayó otra botellita en la cabeza El rubio leyó los 2 mensajes que decían lo siguiente:

"No seas idiota (¬_¬), está bien que tu cerebro casi no esté en uso, pero no te pases. Ya que puedes disponer de las mansiones de tus padres, ahí verás cómo los acomodas. Atte.: Jashin y Kami."

"Si podemos pero no queremos, nos encanta ver la cara de idiota que pones cuando te golpean. PD: Ya deja de fregar. Atte.: Jashin"

Al rubio le resbaló una gotita por la nuca al leer los mensajes, estaba empezando a cuestionarse si esta no era una cruel broma.

Tsunade al ver a algunos Jounins de confianza los llamó

-Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato- Al instante los jounins se acercaron a la Sanin y esta empezó a hablar con voz de mando. –Quiero que escolten a todos a mi oficina, no les vayan a quitar el ojo de encima. Todavía no me creo eso de que los hayan "resucitado" así como así- Y PUM le cayó otra botellita con mensaje.

"Tsunade, acaso quieres que nos manifestemos enfrente de ti o qué? O acaso prefieres que te diga algo que sólo tú y nosotros sabemos. Como aquello que te pasó al tomar Sake por primera vez, o Tal vez ¿Quién fue tu primera vez? Sabemos TODO y si sigues sin creer esa información aparecerá publicada en cada pared de cada casa en toda la aldea de Konoha. P.D: Acá entre nos los hemos mandado allá porque son un soberano dolor en el trasero y ya no los soportábamos. Atte.: Tus queridos dioses Jashin y Kami n.n"

Tsunade se puso blanca como un papel al leer el mensaje y la verdad la justificación que le daban era muy creíble, aquellos a los cuales conocía podrían llegar a ser extremadamente insoportables y no era de sorprenderse que todos juntos hubieran agotado la paciencia de Jashin pero ¿la de Kami? Eso hablaba mucho de lo insoportables que podrían llegar a ser y por desgracia tenía la sospecha de que le iban a dar muchos dolores de cabeza, en especial si sumamos al rubio a la ecuación.

Los jounins hicieron lo que les había mandado Tsunade y comenzaron a escoltarlos a todos a las afueras de la torre Hokage.

Tsunade y Naruto entraron directamente hacia la oficina y los jounins se quedaron cuidando a los resucitados.

-Tsunade-sama ¿acaso, eso era algo parecido al Edo-tensei?-Comenzó el rubio con seriedad.

-No, ya había pensado en eso, así que para comprobar aproveché para golpear a Jiraiya y me sorprendí mucho al ver que sangraba y podía sentir dolor. Lo que los trajo de vuelta a la vida, No fue un jutsu-

-Estamos en medio de un asunto muy complicado Naruto, De todos los resucitados 15 de ellos son de otras aldeas, 9 criminales rango S. Debemos convocara una reunión a los representantes de la alianza Shinobi- Inició la Godaime.

-Sí, no queremos que haya un malentendido y lo que hemos logrado construir se vaya al caño- Comentó el Namikaze Uzumaki con voz seria.

-Ahora. SHIZUNE!- Gritó la Godaime y enseguida una joven pelinegra entró al despacho.

-Que ocurre Tsunade-sama- pronunció la joven.

-Necesito que convoques a una reunión a los representantes de la Alianza. Diles que hay una emergencia de Suma importancia en Konoha- Ordenó la rubia con voz seria y la joven salió corriendo del despacho.

-Ahora tenemos que discutir el lugar donde serán alojados, mientras se discute su situación- Habló la Sanin dirigiéndose al joven rubio.

-Eh… sobre eso… Creo que lo mejor sería hacer lo que dijeron y alojarlos en las mansiones de mis padres- Pero el rubio fue abruptamente interrumpido por la entrada de algunos miembros del consejo de la aldea.

-Justamente estaba por llamarlos- pronunció la rubia con serenidad.

-¿Qué es esto? Acaso es una broma cruel- Preguntó Hyuuga Hiashi

-No se trata de ninguna broma, por favor convoquen a una junta, ahí les explicaré todo- Respondió Tsunade con rostro serio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

-Y esa es la historia de cómo hemos acabado en este embrollo- Terminó de contar la Godaime a los miembros del consejo.

-Acaso tratan de insultar nuestra inteligencia Hokage-sama?- Preguntó un civil.

-De ninguna manera, así es como han sucedido los hechos- Replicó Tsunade con enfado.

-Y quienes han resucitado?- Preguntó Hyuuga Hiashi con interés.

-El total es de 45, pero, los más relevantes son: Kushina Uzumaki; Minato Namikaze; Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Obito y Shisui Uchiha; Jiraiya el ermitaño de los sapos; Hana, Hizashi y Neji Hyuuga; Inoichi Yamanaka; Shikaku Nara, Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru; Rin Nohara; y algunos más por parte de la hoja. Además han sido resucitados los ex-miembros de Akatsuki, Zabuza Momochi, Haku y Otros pertenecientes a las demás aldeas ninjas- Enlistó la Hokage y más de uno se sorprendió al escuchar los nombres. Pero los más afectados fueron: Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Debemos eliminar ahora mismo a esas basuras de Akatsuki- Exclamó con furia otro civil

-Me temo que esa no es sólo nuestra decisión, ya que no sólo nos afecta a nosotros sino a todo el mundo Shinobi. Por eso es necesario esperar a los representantes de la Alianza- Dijo la Hokage en un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

-Por ahora lo más preocupante de la situación sería el donde serán alojados nuestros "visitantes inesperados" y mantenerlos bajo vigilancia. Sin dudas esta es una situación muy complicada y sin precedentes por lo cual debemos actuar lo más racional y objetivamente posible- Habló Shibi Aburame con su tono habitual.

-Para eso serán ubicados en la mansión Namikaze -Uzumaki que tiene a sus alrededores sellos para expansión-Explicó Tsunade. Hiashi y Sasuke se estaban comenzando a moverse de sus lugares pero no llegaron muy lejos y la voz de la Hokage los detuvo.

-Lo mejor sería guardar distancia por el momento todavía no sabemos lo que son en realidad-Dijo con tranquilidad y ellos se resignaron. Entonces por toda la aldea se escuchó un estruendo luego gritos de dolor y una serie de explosiones para después aparecer un Yamato todo golpeado y con algunas quemaduras

-Hokage-sama, tal parece que Jiraiya-sama se atrevió a manosear a Hyuuga Hana, Uchiha Mikoto y a la habanero sangriento y un pelirrojo y rubio están diciendo no sé qué incoherencias sobre el arte y peleando-Habló antes de caer desmayado y es que el pobre intentó detener todo pero quedó en fuego cruzado.

-No llevan aquí ni dos horas-Murmuró la Hokage fastidiada y se encaminó al lugar acompañada del Uchiha y del Hyuuga.

Al llegar se encontraron con una escena verdaderamente rara y a todos les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Por un lado estaban los integrantes de la tan temida organización Akatsuki peleando como si fueran niños de kínder rodeados por un grupo de clones rubios que los estaban intentando amarrar mientras un Itachi corría como niño lanzando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra desapareciendo a los clones del rubio; Hana, Kushina y Mikoto amarradas y desmayadas siendo vigiladas por un clon del rubio en modo senin cada una; un Jiraiya convertido en una masa amorfa de sangre y carne mientras es curado por algunos ninja médicos; un Minato vuelto una furia andante y que liberaba un denso instinto asesino mientras era retenido por dos rubios en modo bijuu y a duras penas; un Kakashi en posición fetal y murmurando mami; un Zabuza riendo a carcajadas mientras despedazaba algunos clones del rubio; mientras todos los demás miraban la escena en shock y con la boca abierta mientras el rubio estaba desmayado en el centro de todo.

-¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!?- Fue el grito por parte de la Hokage y todos los conscientes sufrieron un escalofrío.

_**Hasta aquí llegó. **_

_**La verdad es que no me acordaba que ya había publicado la historia. (Será por el malestar que te causó comer tanto dulce ¬¬) No, no creo. El caso es que estaba revisando la compu y me encontré con la carpeta con este nombre y la revisé e hice el descubrimiento de este y los demás capítulos una pequeña corrección y LISTO! Aquí está esta chorrada que causó la ingesta excesiva de dulce. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son de Kishimoto._

-+ Back to life +-

Una vez calmados todos (a base de una buena dotación de golpes con chakra… Auch) comenzaron a explicar la situación.

_**: _Flash Back_:**_

Tsunade se acababa de retirar para reunirse con los del consejo y entonces Naruto regresó con los Jounin para ayudarlos a vigilar a los resucitados. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al Sanin pervertido y darle un abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho ero-sennin-Le susurró con un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas para después ir hacia Konan, Nagato y Yahiko.

-Hola Nagato onii-chan, Konan-neechan-Los saludó el rubio.

-Hola- le respondieron los aludidos. –Mira, Naruto este es Yahiko y es nuestro mejor amigo-Habló Konan con emoción y una tierna sonrisa. Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y después el rubio habló.

-Es cierto que nos parecemos mucho… pero yo soy mejor ´ttebayo-Habló con energía.

-¿A si? Eso lo veremos, te voy a dar una paliza- y después se vieron retadoramente para después estallar en carcajadas.

Después se volteó hacia su madre y por un segundo con tristeza, cariño y anhelo. Después pasó hacia la ojiperla que estaba a un lado.

-Es un gusto conocer a la mamá de una persona tan genial como lo es Hinata-chan- y la aludida solo pudo sonrojarse.

-Para mí también es un gusto conocerte, eres una persona realmente buena. Ahora entiendo por qué mi hija esta ena… encantada contigo-Dijo la ojiperla con un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa que el rubio

-Así que usted es la mamá de Sasu-teme- Dijo Naruto con cierta nostalgia.

-No le digas así a mi Sasuke-chan-Gritó Mikoto inflando los mofletes.

-No le grites a mi Narutín ´ttebane-Le gritó Kushina a Mikoto.

-Lo lamento no quise ofenderla es que se me ha hecho una costumbre, pero él me dice Dobe y Usuratonkachi-Habló el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Porque lo eres-Dijo la pelinegra con altivez.

-No le digas así a mi hijo. Él derrotó al tuyo así que ¿quién es más idiota?- Y tras ese comentario inició una batalla campal entre las dos mujeres.

-Tsk, par de problemáticas-Exclamó Shikaku Nara y al instante las dos mujeres dejaron de pelear (si a enseñarse la lengua y darse tirones en el pelo se le llama pelear) y se dirigieron hacia él mientras liberaban un denso instinto asesino y Mikoto activaba su Sharingan. El Nara se preparaba para un mundo de dolor cuando Hana Hyuuga hizo su aparición.

-C-chicas, d-déjenlo en p-paz. Tra-tranquilícense, re-recuerden l-las cla-clases de ma-manejo de i-ira-habló entre tartamudeos.

-a la mierda, no hay nada mejor que patear un trasero para manejar la ira-Habló Kushina sacando sus cadenas de Chakra.

-Concuerdo con ella-Habló Mikoto despertando su Mangekyu Sharingan (Mikoto tras la muerte de Kushina (su mejor amiga) lo despertó, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie). Y se lanzaron al ataque pero un par de clones del rubio las detuvieron.

-Suéltame, NARUTO-Gritó Kushina.

-¡No! Si lo matan voy a estar en problemas con Jashin y Kami, soy idiota pero no tanto-Habló el rubio con voz seria.

-Chicas, cálmense ¡YA!-Ordenó la Hyuuga.

-Hai-Dijeron las dos al unísono –Cuando se pone así da miedo-Dijeron después y la Hyuuga les dirigió una mirada asesina por lo cual las dos se pusieron a temblar. Pero las tres se quedaron congeladas en su lugar para después reventar de ira.

-Grandioso! La Hyuuga las tiene más grandes aunque por poco. Después le siguen Kushina y al final la Uchiha. Yo pensaba que la más dotada sería Kushina pero parece que me he equivocado-Murmuraba el Sanin con una sonrisa pervertida y un hilillo de sangre. Y los demás hombres presentes se dieron un golpe en la frente ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacerles eso a las alumnas de Tsunade Senju? Las cuales también tienen su fuerza monstruosa.

-Ahora las medidas de la retaguardia ahí si ganara Kushina esta vez no me puedo equivocar-decía el Sanin ajeno a todo y ahora las mujeres salieron del shock para rodearlo.

-Ahora sí lo van a dejar paralítico-Se burló la serpiente pedófila.

-Tú cállate que después voy contigo, aun tienes que aclararme lo que le querías hacer a mi Sasuke-chan-Le habló la Uchiha y al Sanin le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Y así inicio la paliza de su vida era como tener a tres Tsunade sin contar con los Genjutsu aterradores de Mikoto y la imposibilidad de hacer una técnica de escape porque tenía cerrados todos sus puntos de Chakra.

El rubio mientras tanto planeaba una forma de intervenir sin salir lastimado.

-Itachi-san podría por favor ayudarme con esto-habló el rubio con respeto.

-¿Crees que estoy loco? Mi mamá por si sola es lo suficientemente peligrosa, ahora agrégale al habanero sangriento y la furia azul; no ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello-Dijo el Uchiha para después salir corriendo. El rubio le mandó una mirada a Fugaku el cual hizo como que kami le hablaba.

-No, él no hará nada. Les tiene pánico, en especial a mamá y al habanero sangriento-le dijo Itachi y Naruto se agarró a perseguirlo para obligarlo a ayudarle. Creó un ejército de clones pero Itachi los empezó a destruir con bolas de fuego. Y como un niño divertido lanzaba carcajadas a la par que los clones iban disminuyendo.

-Eso se ve divertido, yo también me uno- Y Zabuza agarró su espada y también empezó a masacrar clones.

-Zabuza-sama, no creo que sea correcto-Habló Haku tratando de hacerlo desistir.

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo lo correcto mocoso?- le contestó.

-Otou-san, ayúdame-Pidió Naruto.

-No hijo, tu madre en ese estado es demasiado peligrosa-declaró el rubio mayor con mied… ejem respeto por el trío de mujeres.

-Vaya, vaya parece que las gatitas sacan sus garras, pero en especial prefiero a la zorrita pelirroja dicen que son las mejores-Exclamó Hidan con burla y lujuria lo cual causó el enojo de Minato. Naruto hizo dos clones y los hizo entrar en modo Bijuu para poder detenerlo.

-Suéltame hijo, nadie le dice así a tu madre mientras yo estoy presente-Vociferaba un MUY enojado Minato.

Naruto invocó a los cinco clones que tenía recolectando energía natural y los despertó.

-vamos deben detenerlas- y los cinco se lanzaron sobre Hana, Kushina y Mikoto. Las separaron de Jiraiya y las noquearon mientras las amarraban y les ponían un sello supresor de chakra. Recién terminaba de lidiar con ese problema y surgió otro.

-eso es arte, tan efímero como mis explosiones hun-Dijo Deidara con pose de sabio.

-De que estás hablando ya te he dicho mil veces que el arte es eterno, aquel que nos permite apreciar la majestuosidad de su existencia y permanece como un recordatorio deslumbrándonos con su belleza-Le contestó Sasori.

-Que no-Dijo Deidara como niño chiquito.

-Que si-Le respondió Sasori.

Y se enfrascaron en una de sus habituales peleas.

-Tobi es un buen chico-Dijo Obito.

-No sé ni porque aun tienes esa máscara, ya deberías quitártela. ¡TODOS SABEMOS QUE ERES OBITO!-le dijo Nagato. Y por error golpeó a Kakuzu en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- y después le dio un pisotón.

-Hey, yo no lo hice a propósito-Dijo Nagato como niño chiquito –Verdad Konan que lo mío fue por accidente y como él lo hizo a propósito le debo dar un golpe porque él lo hizo con mala intención y yo no-Dijo, queriendo que Konan lo ayudara. La mencionada iba a contestar pero le ganaron la palabra

-Y vas y metes a tu puta, es que acaso no puedes defenderte tu solo-lo retó Hidan.

-Tú te callas, a ti nadie te habló-le dijo Konan inflando los mofletes y después le dio una cachetada –eso es por insultarme-

-Puta atea, como te atreves. Te haré un sacrificio para Jashin-sama-le gritó el albino.

Y así se enfrascaron en una batalla infantil, pero Sasori y Deidara ya hartos de las discusiones decidieron arreglarlo como siempre (a base de golpes, explosiones, marionetas y jutsus). Yamato decidió ayudar un poco al rubio y se lanzó a detener a ese par pero lo único que logró fue quedar en medio de sus ataques por lo cual decidió mejor ir a avisarle a la Hokage.

El rubio creó otro ejército de clones y se dispuso a detener a los Akatsuki pero Konan y Nagato sabían de fuinjutsu por lo cual no podía sellarlos. Y los demás eran muy escurridizos. Entre todo el alboroto hecho por Deidara y Sasori una explosión destruyó el libro Icha Icha de Kakashi.

-Noooo! Era edición limitada y… lo peor es que justo estaba en la mejor parte-Gritó con cascaditas en los ojos. Y su suerte iba de mal en peor.

-Su muñeca está demasiado dañada, es probable que no pueda volver a moverla nunca, además que tiene un daño masivo por lo cual dudo que se salve de quedar en estado vegetativo-Habló uno de los medic-nin que estaba atendiendo a Jiraiya.

-Noooo!-Gritó el peli plata.

-Con que te has vuelto un pervertido ¿eh?-Habló Rin con voz tétrica mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-N-no Rin espera… esto tiene una explicación- Kakashi pensaba que lo iba a golpear pero hizo algo peor. Le sacó el otro Icha Icha de su porta shuriken y lo puso frente a su rostro y fue arrancando una por una las páginas hasta hacerlas pedacitos y después agarró a Itachi e hizo que lanzara un jutsu de fuego a los restos del libro para después dejar que el viento se llevara las cenizas.

-Noooo mi Icha Icha deluxe versión-Gritó Kakashi con unas cascaditas más grandes –eres malvada- le dijo a Rin.

-Calla o le hago lo mismo a toda tu colección-le gritó esta. A lo cual el peli plata se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a murmurar cosas como 'ya recuerdo, como era ella' 'mami, llévatela contigo' 'no dejen que le hagan nada a mi colección' y demás tonterías.

_**: _Flash Back End _:**_

-Eso no explica porque Naruto está desmayado-Habló la Hokage en tono molesto.

-Pues eso es por el Chakra usado en los clones, además que recibió un golpe por parte de Hana-Explicó Kurenai con naturalidad.

-Hey, quiero avisarles que más les vale no causar problemas en Konoha o se las verán personalmente conmigo-Habló Tsunade con un puño de Chakra en alto.

-Su destino es verse en grandes problemas- habló Neji mientras picaba con un palito al desmayado rubio ojiazul al cual se le salía algo blanco por la boca con su forma y que murmuraba muchos 'ttebayo y ramen entre otras cosas. La Senju se acercó al desmayado y le empezó a bombear un poco de Chakra curativo, al poco rato el rubio se empezó a remover inquieto y al ver a Tsunade exclamó.

-Tuve una muy loca pesadilla, creo que no debí haberme comido ese ramen que ya estaba caducado. Obaa-chan… otra vez soñé con ellos-Todos se quedaron estupefactos por el tono de profundo dolor que había adquirido el rubio al momento de susurrar lo último. Pero claro no iba a ser eterno y segundos después el ojiazul recibió un golpe tremendo por parte de la Sanin.

-Que no me digas vieja… lamento decepcionarte pero no fue solo una pesadilla y… esta vez no fue solo un sueño es verdad-Para después darle un beso en la frente y un tierno abrazo. –Por último ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO ACERCA DE LOS ALIMENTOS CADUCADOS?-y PUM le soltó otro golpe.

-Pero es que era ramen 'ttebayo, no puedo desperdiciarlo es SAGRADO y sólo se había pasado por un día-reclamó el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

A todos los demás les resbaló una gotita por la nuca y es que ese par de rubios eran impredecibles. Un momento están en una escena tierna y conmovedora y segundos después pasan a una ridícula discusión sobre el ramen y los alimentos caducados.

Una vez acabaron con el ejército de clones del rubio Zabuza e Itachi se quedaron apreciando la escena y el rubio al recibir los recuerdos de sus clones volteó a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué a mí? Porque siempre yo ¿Qué fue lo que hice tan mal para merecer esto?-Gritó con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro tipo anime.

-_**Nacer**_- le contestó una voz terrorífica en su interior.

No malinterpreten después de todo lo vivido el rubio y el bijuu habían forjado un gran lazo pero eso no quitaba lo divertido que era para el zorro molestar al ojiazul.

-Hum, tu no hables 'ttebayo. Aún sigo enojado por lo que hiciste-respondió mentalmente el Uzumaki.

-_**Hay no exageres no fue nada**_-Le respondió el bijuu.

-¿NADA? A casi iniciar un conflicto entre naciones por faltarle al respeto a la hija de un Damyio le dices nada Bola de pelos súper desarrollada-Comenzó a rabiar el ojiazul

-_**Ya te dije que yo no hice nada, fue ella. Nos intentó violar y tú la defiendes**_-Habló ofendido la "Bola de pelos súper desarrollada"

-Volviendo al tema. Tienes ley del hielo por una semana-Le dijo el rubio ojiazul.

-_**No es justo. La única vez que salgo a divertirme en mucho tiempo y viene una mocosa y me lo arruina**_- refunfuñaba el zorro sobrealimentado Para después romper la comunicación mental.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Mientras tanto en un lugar no digno de los ojos mortales se encontraban dos deidades apreciando todo y riéndose de la situación del joven de las marquitas en las mejillas.

-JAJAJAJA-Sólo se escuchaban las carcajadas provenientes de ese lugar. Pero de pronto todo quedó congelado y el lugar se sumió en un silencio abrumador.

-Se puede saber ¿qué carajos hicieron y por qué mierda lo hicieron?-Habló una voz tenebrosa y que a juzgar por el tono y las palabras utilizadas enojado se quedaba corto para describir el nivel de ira que manifestaba.

La voz pertenecía nada más ni nada menos que al mismísimo dios de la muerte o Shinigami 'Shimi' para los compas.

-Esto tiene una explicación-Habló Jashin con un poquitito de miedo.

-Si es así me encantaría escuchar la excusa que me van a inventar como justificación de la atrocidad que cometieron-Habló con tono calmado pero no por mucho tiempo. –Una década, me tomo un minúsculo descanso y les dejo encargados a un grupo de almas y me entero que no sólo no las cuidaron apropiadamente sino que permitieron que un simple mortal los 'reviviera' a estos y muchos otros. Sacaron de mi estómago a Namikaze Minato y Sarutobi Hiruzen para entretenerse un rato con ellos y quitarse de encima a Uzumaki Kushina. Y la cereza del pastel Revivieron a todas las almas que les dejé encargadas por el simple hecho de que ya no los 'soportaban'. De Jashin lo esperaba pero de ti Kami. Si no es porque mis recolectores me lo informan no me lo creo-Y explotó la bomba.

-es que-Trató de hablar Jashin.

-Es que nada. Sabía que debí dejarlos a cargo de mis recolectores pero tu Jashin me dijiste que no había necesidad. Ahora mismo quiero que devuelvan esas almas-Habló con una voz aún más aterradora si es posible (Pobres, yo no quisiera estar en su lugar) y si pudieran, las otras dos deidades empezarían a sudar nerviosamente. Kami se acercó al Shinigami y le susurró algo al oído.

-NANI? ¿QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUÉ?-Gritó el dios de la muerte.

_**Hasta aquí.**_

_**UUfffff esta corrección fue más tardada ya que tuve que agregar muchos detalles que faltaban y la ortografía que sinceramente me dio más de un dolor de cabeza.**_

_**Muchas gracias por la aceptación a esta historia que se muestra en sus reviews, follows y favorites. (Ya deja de brincar como vil grillo y ponte a hacer algo productivo) JAJA eso ni en tus sueños.**_

_**Matta ne!**_


End file.
